ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unity Concord
Unity Concord (a.k.a. Unity) is a new type of loose in-game community--closer together than conquest, less binding than linkshells--that players can jump into and enjoy easily. Unities are named after and led by some of Vana'diel's biggest characters, and adventurers can make new friends with members of the same unity. Unity Accolades Unity Accolades can be earned by completing unity-centric Records of Eminence objectives; completing non-unity objectives and vanquishing particular monsters also awards a small amount. These can be used to purchase items, participate in new battle content known as "Wanted Battles" (described below), teleport to areas where these battles take place, enhance equipment earned therein, and obtain a variety of other benefits. Speak with a Unity Concord NPC to spend accolades. Climb the Unity Ranking Ladder! Accolades earned by members of a particular unity are tabulated each week, culminating in a ranking of which unities collected the most glory. For the duration of the next tabulation period, Wanted battle equipment effects will increase the higher a unity's ranking was in the previous period. * You can see it using: Menu => Status => Unity => Unity Info * This is at least a four digit field (1,000+). Unity Chat Unity chat is the perfect place to form bonds with your fellow adventurers in much the same way as linkshells. *Unity chat log can be enabled or disabled at any time in the same Unity Information menu shown above, allowing you to see your Unity members chat, or enjoy a quiet moment of solitude, based on your goals at the moment. *Join Unity chat by typing the command "/cm u". Unity-centric Objectives Unity-centric objectives exist in Records of Eminence, allowing unity members to tackle special content together. There are two kinds of unity Records of Eminence objectives. "Shared" objectives can be undertaken by any member of any Unity, while "Unity-Specific" objectives are only open to members of a particular Unity. How to Participate Joining Join a Unity by speaking to an Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network representative in charge of the system located in various cities throughout Vana'diel. You will need at least 5 RoE quests completed. The following NPC are the A.M.A.N. representatives: Changing Unities You can switch to a different Unity by paying a fee (in Accolades) to one of the A.M.A.N. representatives (see above). This fee depends upon the difference between your current Unity's rank, and the one you desire. The fee is highest when moving from a lower to higher rank, such as (example) 1,800 unity points for someone moving from rank 3 to rank 1. A lower fee occurs when moving from, say, rank 3 to rank 5, which might be 300 unity points. You may only change your Unity once per conquest week. NOTE: Any specific RoE UC quests you have outstanding will continue to exist, but you'll be unable to complete them, as you won't get credit (given you are no longer a member of that UC unity). NOTE: You do not lose any unity Accolades (other than the fee) by changing to a different UC / unity. Wanted Battles Wanted battles are fast-paced combat against particular notorious monsters specified in Records of Eminence "Wanted" objectives. Joining the fray costs a certain amount of accolades. The stalwarts who vanquish these heinous foes will be rewarded with valuable equipment that can only be earned from these battles. *Unity Notorious Monsters are spawned by inspecting Ethereal Junctions. Players must be in a party with 1 or more people and have the correct Wanted quest set under Records of Eminence under the Unity\Wanted tab. Players must also have the specified Unity Accolades to receive any rewards. *Below is a table showing cost to set the battle, NMs, their 3 Ethereal Junction locations, and their rewards. Speak with a Unity Concord NPC to set the battle and be teleported to the battle site. *'Notable Rewards' are received when opening the coffer dropped by the monster, not directly from the monster itself. # Material used to upgrade NQ items to their HQ version. Wanted NM Coffers For lists of possible rewards from coffers and drop rates, see the individual item pages listed below. Category:Unity Concord